Hiei learns of his last life
by Rudy Blade
Summary: what begins as dreams, turn to something more as Hiei learns of his last life. this is a YuYu HakushoKenshin crossover (Note: this fic contains mild Yaoi)
1. Hiei's dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own neither YYH's nor RK's characters or stories. I am writing this from my own imagination. I hope all you people enjoy. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Hiei's dreams  
  
Hiei sat down into the tree that he deemed 'his' a long time ago. The rest of Reikai Tantei had gone out to watch a movie, they tried to talk him into going, and even tried to coax him into it with 'sweet snow'. He had refused, telling them that he hated movies, but the truth was, he was drained. In the last fight he used the Kokouryuuha twice. Yuusuke, The Fool, and Kurama weren't conscious for the second and final blast. He never told them about it either. He knew they wouldn't believe him, hell he didn't believe it himself. He was focusing on these dreams he had been having since a week ago. He had been having dreams of the same sort since then. His dreams were about this man who, for the first half of his life, killed many people, and for the other half of his life, never killed a soul, even when he should have, he only injured said people. And everyone kept calling this man 'The Battousai'.This puzzled Hiei greatly.  
  
"Why doesn't he just kill the stupid ningens and get it over with so they don't come again?" was his usual thought pattern. He never thought twice about killing some stupid Youkai or Ningen until Koenma told him that if he did kill another ningen, he would end up in Reikai Prison for one eternity. That was the only thing that kept The Fool alive today. While Hiei was pondering these dreams, he fell asleep to these thoughts, not even knowing he was asleep til the sun risen to wake him.  
  
"K'SO!" was the first thing he said when he woke up.  
  
*I promised Kurama that I'd join him for breakfast this morning. I hope he didn't forget I was comming, or thought I wasn't comming!* he thought as his image disapated into nothingness. 


	2. Breakfast at Kurama's

Disclaimer: As said before, I do not own YYH or RK.  
  
Chapter 2: Breakfast at Kurama's  
  
Kurama had just got out of the shower and started breakfast when he heard soft tapping on his living room window. He smiled slightly as he went to the window and unlocked it, letting Hiei in.   
  
"Sorry I'm late K'rama!" Hiei spat out as he started huffing and weezing from running as fast as he could, only making it there from his tree in a few seconds.  
  
"For what Hiei?" Kurama countered in surprise.  
  
"For being late to breakfast...." Hiei said as he regained his breath.   
  
"You're not late Hiei, I just began cooking breakfast. You can help if you want." Kurama said playingly.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama with a 'does it look like I wanna help' look and Kurama started to laugh a little bit. "I was only joking Hiei, you can sit at the table and I'll cook." Kurama said as he walked back into the kitchen, with Hiei close behind. Kurama nearly jumped out of his clothes when he turned and seen Hiei behind him. "I thought you were gonna sit at the table." he stammered out in haste.   
  
"I decided to help, I want to learn how to cook anyways, just don't tell The Fool." Hiei said quickly, looking at the stove. He remembered what happened last time he tried to learn cooking from Yuusuke, He nearly burned the house down with the Kokouryuuha when the pot with the stew in it boiled over, Hiei mistook the sound of it as a Youkai, and nearly destroyed it. Yuusuke had found it funny as hell and was laughing about it for a week. Even The Fool knew and wouldn't let Hiei get away without a few smart-ass remarks about it.  
  
"Ok, I won't tell anyone." Kurama said reassuringly, knowing about the whole incident. He told Hiei to get some eggs out of the fridge as he started the fire under the frying pan, Hiei brought the eggs and held his hand out with the eggs in it.   
  
"Here Kurama." Kurama looked at him.   
  
"You're going to be the one cooking Hiei, so come here and do as I say." He said as he moved out of the way for Hiei.  
  
"What the hell am I going to cook with just eggs?" Hiei looked at him with a frown.  
  
"Omlets Hiei, and you're not going to have JUST eggs." Kurama said, smiling lightly.  
  
Hiei looked at the eggs, then the stove, and then to the fridge. Then started to walk towards the fridge. "What else am I going to need?" he said seriously, opening the fridge. Kurama looked over Hiei's shoulder and snatched a few items: Cheese, American Salsa, and some rice.   
  
"Here Hiei, use these. It makes omlets taste better." he said as he   
  
handed the items to Hiei. Hiei walked over the the frying pan, which is now hot, and with Kurama's instruction, began to make omlets....  
  
.....an hour and quite a few burnt omlets later.....  
  
"Ok Hiei, now take them off the pan and put them on a plate. There you go Hiei, those look great." Kurama said after looking at them carefully.   
  
"Are they edible K'rama?" Hiei said frowning, thinking he messed up really badly. He was surprised as Kurama tried a bite and smiled satisfactorily.   
  
"These are good Hiei. Let's sit down and eat some breakfast." He said as he took some plates and some forks in his silverware/chopstick drawer. Hiei followed him to the table, with his own chopsticks and sat as his plate is placed. He looked at the fork.  
  
"Why the hell do we need these?" Hiei said as he picked it up. He didn't like the idea of using a fork.   
  
Kurama laughed as Hiei tried to eat the omlets using the chopsticks, and failed horribly. After a minute, Hiei began to eat with the awkward piece of metal. To his own surprise, the omlets he made actually tasted good. After eating he helped Kurama with the dishes. He cleaned the dishes this time and Kurama dried them and put them away. Afterwards, Kurama geted dressed in his Makai Clothing and put his favorite rose behind in his hair.  
  
"I'm going to the Makai Hiei, want to come with me?" he said as he locks the windows. Hiei looked at him funny.  
  
"For what? and don't we have to have The Infants permission?" Hiei sayed with a frown.  
  
"I'm going to go get some more Makai fabric. Koenma already told me that we could go." Kurama said as he and Hiei walked out the door, locking it.  
  
"Fine. I needed a new Katana anyways." Hiei said as they started for Genkai's temple. 


	3. The Battousai

Disclaimer: yes another one. I don't own any of the series that I'm using, or said series's characters.  
  
Chapter 3: The Battousai  
  
"This stop! Shrine Road!" the bus driver yelled as Kurama and Hiei got up to get off, paying the busdriver. The bus doors closed as they started to walk down the dirt street to Genkai's temple.  
  
"Che! I hate Ningen transportation." Hiei scowled.  
  
"It's not all that bad Hiei... after you get used to it." Kurama said to Hiei as they started up the stone steps. Usually, Yuusuke and Kuwabara would be telling dirty jokes as they went up, or Keiko would be telling Yuusuke how he should be studying English instead of fighting all the time. This time, it was no one except Hiei and Kurama. Hiei broke the silence...  
  
"Kurama. Do you know much about Ningen history?" he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes I know a little from what the Ningen schools teach and from being a Youkai for a few hundred years... Why?" Kurama replied.  
  
"Well....er... do you know of a Ningen that was called 'The Battousai'?" Hiei said back, kinda hoping he knew something about him, and kinda hoping he didn't. Kurama paused in shock before answering his question.  
  
"Why, yes. I know about 'The Battousai'" Kurama finally stammered out.  
  
"Will you tell me about him?" Hiei said impaitently.   
  
"Yes I will tell you about him, what would you like to know about Hiei?" Kurama answered back in haste.  
  
"Well......who was he, I heard a couple of Ningens from your school talking about him and how good he was, and I figured you would know something, being as smart and old as you are.." Hiei said, putting some emphasis on the word 'old' and smirking about it. Kurama only smiled back as he answerd Hiei.   
  
"Yes. I was alive when 'The Battousai' was. In fact, I had just become the leader of the band of thieves when the Meiji Revolution that changed the government of this Ningen nation. During this revolution, a Ningen man had made a name for him as an assassin. Then rose higher to be known as "The Battousai" one of the most feared Ningen men in the history of Ningenkai. He was even feared by many Youkai. I watched him fight a Youkai, and totally annihilate it without a second thought. He knew a fighting style that used a sword that pitted one against many, it was thought to be the most powerful fighting style, it was called 'Hiten Misturugi Ryuu." Hiei's mind flinched at the words 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Kurama didn't show that he noticed and continued,  
  
"He was extremely fast, much like you Hiei... Anyways, after destroying so many, he killed a ningen man who left a slice scar on his cheek. Sometime later he falls in love with this woman, and marrys her. In his final battle as 'The Battousai' he received another scar over his other one, forming a cross. After that battle, 'The Battousai' made an oath to himself. One: To help those in need, and two: to never kill again... He found that if he lived to help other people, it would help attone for his crimes, even though he knew in his mind that he would be banished to the deepest circle of hell... I never knew what happened after that..." Kurama concluded to his story as the two made it to the top steps. Hiei looked around, there was no one except the wood/stone gates/walls to Genkai's temple. Then Hiei listened, and as he did, he heard the crack of a stick close to him and vanished as Kuwabara came from the Bamboo thicket screaming his head off, swinging a stick. Kuwabara was slightly annoyed at the fact that he missed his target, then feels weight on his head as the fire demon appears on his head, bearing his katana. Kurama broke the silence that follows with,  
  
"Well, hello Kuwabara. What brings you here to Genkai's Temple?" Kuwabara immediatly said back to Kurama.   
  
"Getting revenge for that little prank that was pulled on me a while back... Where did 'Shorty' go?" He started looking around him. Hiei scared Kuwabara when he answerd, "...Right here Baka!" as he slamed the handle of his katana into Kuwabara's head, causing the much needed pain that Hiei thought 'The Fool' needed for trying to even attempt to get even. Hiei and Kurama both walked towards the gate, as Kuwabara got up, they opened the gate and walked in, he ran to catch up with them.   
  
"Where ya guys goin'? He asked, trying to sound serious.   
  
"To the Makai, I need some seeds and fabric, and Hiei wants to get a new katana." Kurama answered as Hiei scowled. Kuwabara suddenly stoped and turned around, obviously getting ready to run for his life.   
  
"Urameshi is waiting up ahead with a surprise, if he finds out that I told you guys, he's gonna kill me, so I better get going." he said as he took off running. Kurama frowned as they cautiously walked to the door to Genkai's shrine.   
  
"I hope it's not confetti balloons again, last time it took me days to get it all out of my hair and clothes." Hiei half-smiled as he said loudly,   
  
"Those who throw confetti balloons at me will obtain a confetti wedgie that they will never forget..." watching the nearby trees. Suddenly, Yuusuke facevaulted from two or three trees away, he stood up hastly, trying to make some excuse but got cutoff by Hiei.   
  
"Kuwabara told us." and he smiled as Yuusuke took off running, screaming "I'M GONNA KILL YOU KUWABARA!!!!" and balloons filled with confetti fell from his pockets, making a mess with the little shreded paper that was inside them. Kurama turned to Hiei as he said sliently "Problem solved" and they went into Genkai's shring, hoping she would be there praying...  
  
Authors' note: sorry this took so long.. had stuff to do. I'm hoping to update with the next chapter soon ^^% 


	4. Hiei and Kurama

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Rurouni Kenshin. Also the character Tayane Belongs to Rose Thorne and I have asked, and received permission to use Tayne. Thank you Rose ^-^%   
  
Chapter 4: Hiei and Kurama   
  
"Che! She isn't here Kurama." Hiei saed, closing his Jagan. Kurama frowned. Hiei looks around the room again. The room smelled of sweet incense. The incense reminded Hiei of Tayane's musty hole in the ground. Tayane made Hiei's last katana and it held up well for about 14 ningen years. Hiei didn't really care too much for old Tayane himself, but he could make decent blades compared to the other swordsmiths in Makai.   
  
"Let's go Kurama, she's obviously not here. She's prolly talking to the Infant." Kurama noded and they went through the portal to the Makai. They wound up in the Makai forest, near Kurama's old lair. Hiei opened his Jagan and seen some class C Youkai in the general vicinity. They sensed their Ki and started to head towards the two. Hiei smirked and Kurama read his expression.  
  
"Class C huh?" he said, Hiei immediatly noded as the two youkai began to appear in the clearing they were standing in. They looked at Kurama. The taller one said as he swung his clubsword around.  
  
"Yer in da relm o Yankei ningn. You betr pay up. O Yankei will hav yer 'ead." As he stucks out his hand, Kurama loped off his head with the Rose Whip.   
  
"Tell this 'Yankei' that he is in the territory of Kurama, and he better not forget it, because if he does, I will remind him." Kurama said as he turned to his Youkai form. The other one got a wide-eyed expression as he backed away from the two.   
  
"Y-y-yer K-K-kurama?" Kurama glareed at him.   
  
"The only reason you live now is because you have to deliver your message, now go... before I change my mind." Kurama spoke softly as the youkai began running from the two. Hiei began to walk towards 'The Market', one of the last places in the Makai that youkai still gather to trade goods. It is within Yuusuke's/Raizen's terriory. For some reason, neither one of them minded that fact. Kurama followed closely. They walked til the Makai sun sets, and made camp, Hiei made the fire, while Kurama hunted. As Kurama came back, with little, Hiei had rice-balls made up and was cooking a couple of omlets.   
  
"Where'd you get the rice and stuff for omlets?" Kurama said as he looked at Hiei with amazement of what he had cooked.   
  
"From your cabinet. It's easy to steal from Ningens K'rama." He said back, smirking slightly. Kurama noticed that some of the riceballs were lopsided,   
  
¤It is his cooking!¤ he thought as the surprized look disappeard from his face. Kurama went to ask Hiei where he had learned to make Rice-balls, and was quickly cut off by Hiei.  
  
"Yukina showed me... She really wants me for her brother... I just can't push myself to tell her that I am though... She has already started calling me 'oniisan'..." he said as he took the omlets from the frying pan and put them onto the plates that Kurama brought from Ningenkai. Kurama looked at them with glee.  
  
"You cooked these all by yourself?" it was more a statement then a question. Hiei looked at him with no sign of any emotion.  
  
"...Yes K'rama. I cooked it all by myself..." he said hesitantly, almost as if he thought someone was watching. Kurama looked around, and seen nothing, even when he looked for Ki. Hiei was now in a tree, beginning to eat as he looked at Kurama,.   
  
"What are you looking for fox?" He said, startling Kurama with the distance of his voice. Kurama sat back down by the fire with Hiei joining him.   
  
"It was nothing." He said as he began to eat. Hiei didn't eat much. It was obvious to Kurama that something was on his mind, something had been on his mind since before he asked about 'The Battousai'. Something had been seriously bothering him, that much was obvious. Now Kurama looked at Hiei.   
  
¤I wonder why he keeps asking about 'The Battousai'. I don't have to tell him that I alone faced him in my Youkai form and was slain.¤, Kurama thought as he finished his rice-ball and omlet. He looked at Hiei with a grin on his face. "Thank you Hiei it was great. Do you want to take the first watch? If not, I will gladly.." he was cut-off by Hiei saying, "Go ahead and sleep I wanted the first watch anyways." He said, and then took the last bites of his omlet. Kurama sighed and laid down. Hiei jumped onto the branch right above them, and settled in.   
  
Authors note: sorry about the delay, I had a plotline for a different FF that didn't wedge its self from my mind til I wrote it down. Hope you enjoyed reading. 


	5. The Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own these series or their characters.   
  
Chapter 5: The Realization.  
  
Hiei shook Kurama violently, waking him in instant confusion. There was a sudden flash as Hiei shoved Kurama aside, each narrowly escaping the Ki blast that would have damaged them horribly. Kurama's eyes flared as he pulled out the Rose Whip and charged the mysterious assailant. Hiei in the mean time, was sent through the tree they were under and somewhere between 20 and 30 meters in the air. By the time Kurama finished off the youkai, he seen Hiei hit the ground not too far away. He rushed to help him, but Hiei passed out from pain before Kurama got there. Some of the tree branches cut Hiei as they landed in a random pattern around him. Hiei had also suffered from a deep head injury. Kurama dressed Hiei's wounds quickly. Kurama only needed the bandages to get the two to the portal. Kurama picked Hiei up and began to head for the portal to the Ningenkai. He knew that if he could get him to Yukina, Hiei could and would be healed. From the look of his wounds, it would take some time before Hiei would be awake, so Kurama moved as fast as he could through the forest, moving whatever plants were in his way with his Ki. He even reverted to his Youkai form to gain more speed...  
  
Inside Hiei's mind...  
  
"You four are going to die." The gruffly shaven man said as he raised his katana. One of the three women kept saying, "You have got to live Shinta, you must live. You just have to." Those words were engraved into the boys mind. Hiei could feel the clothes of the women around him as the two men slain the three of them, he felt... helpless. Then, Hiei seen a flash, as if someone had shined a light. The two men fell in a pool of their own blood. And then he whited-out, as if he were having memories. Hiei whited-out again. Then, Hiei seen something that he never thought he'd ever see. Hiei was in that city, standing there with a blood covered katana, looking at something that wasn't too far away. He was looking at Kurama, in his youkai form. Kurama has something tucked under his arm, but that wasn't the main vision, the main vision was of fallen comerades that had their bodys mangled by a Rose Whip. Hiei felt a rage like he wanted to kill Kurama at any cost, even if it took his own life. Hiei never felt that way about Kurama before, Kurama was his friend, but in this body, Hiei couldn't move or say anything. He felt the body move, into the Battojitsu stance, one of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu techniques. Hiei ran through all the possible moves he could have done, and thought of the Sou-ryu-sen right as he felt himself beginning to move, and then, Hiei remembered what Kurama had said to him, "I watched him fight a Youkai, and totally annihilate it without a second thought." Hiei didn't realize that he was talking about himself. Before Hiei could think to stop himself, he watched in horror as Kurama was killed from the attack. He watched as the Battousai, no himself, put away his katana, and walk away without ever looking back. He truely annihilated him without a second thought.Then it went black again, this time the kid was older, and had a heartless air about him. He is slaying people as he sees them, using the least possible movement, and killing opponents instantaniously. Hiei could feel the grip of the katana in the boys hands, those slain all around him, one in particular, a man of the boys age left horrible cut on his face, it would never heal. Hiei tried to look around, but could only see infront of the boy, as if he were the boy. Then, as if in an instant, a girl came, and appeared to be running at Hiei, she had a dagger in her hand. Her intent was clear, she was after his life. Hiei could feel every emotion around him as he swiftly stabbed her through the chest. As she came down upon his blade, she sliced at him, barely catching his face. Her cut was exactly the opposite of the man's, making a cross shape on his face. Hiei couldn't control himself as he put away his blade, and said to himself with a voice that wasn't his that he would never kill again. Then, Hiei whited-out again. Hiei was all of a sudden, rushed with memories, ones of The Battousai, and ones as Kenshin Himura. All of them his. Then it clicked in Hiei's mind. "I am the Battousai..." Hiei thought before he fell into a dream-like state...  
  
Meanwhile at Genkai's Temple...  
  
Kurama stormed into the room, appologizing to Yuusuke and Kuwabara as he went to look for Yukina. When Genkai stopped him, he told her that Hiei was hurt really bad and he needed to find Yukina as quickly as he could. She told him that she was out in the garden, watering plants. Kurama hurried out to the garden and found Yukina there.   
  
"Yukina-san, come quickly. Hiei is hurt really bad and needs you to heal him." he stammered out in haste. Yukina put away the watering can and followed Kurama to a back room where Hiei was laying on a bed. The gash in his head was bleeding profusely, even through the bandages that Kurama put on him from the Makai couldn't hold the blood back. Yukina began to heal him immedately, starting with the cut on his head. Hiei's body jerked as it started to heal. The two figured it was from the pain that the healing induced when it was applied to the head region. Kurama flinched as he watched Hiei in pain from the healing. It really wrenched at his heart. He liked Hiei for who he was. Kurama really didn't want to see this, but felt that he should for not being able to help him. After some time, Yukina moved to the smaller cuts on his body and arms. Hiei's face looked calm as she finished.   
  
Inside Hiei's head...  
  
The man stabbed Hiei, or Kenshin, in the shoulder. The wound was bleeding badly. Hiei remembered the mans name, it was Udo Jin-e, and the whole fight...   
  
Hiei flung awake in the bed at Genkai's Temple screaming into Kurama's face before he could realize, "KAORU-DONO!!!!" Kurama jerked back in surprise.   
  
"Hiei! Are you alright?" Kurama said with a shaky voice. Hiei put his hand to his head, feeling for the wound that should have been there, after feeling nothing, he looked around the room, after seeing Yukina, Hiei smiled a little, not realizing it until Kurama looked at him in utter amazement.   
  
'Has Hiei gone insane' was the thought in Kurama's head as Hiei's expression vanished with his usual snap, "What?!" he said as he got up. Hiei walked outside, trying to make sense as to why Koenma never told him about himmself being The Battousai. 'Why the hell was I not told, that bastard infant should have told me...' he thought as he stared at the ground. Hiei went back inside, and got ready for a trip to Reikai Central...  
  
Authors note: This is prolly one of my better chapters, I think. I wold appologize for the inconvience, but I like leaving you guys suspended. ^^% More next time.   
  
-Rudy Blade- 


	6. The Reason for Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH now RK although it would be cool to own them. ^^%   
  
Chapter 6: The Reason for Reincarnation.  
  
Hiei scowled. The last time he was here, he was given the option to help Yuusuke and Kuwabara fight the Four Saint beasts, or an eternity in the Reikai Prison, and now he was here to ask Koenma about his past life. He needed to know. He wasn't about to tell anyone until he knew for sure, and even then, the only person he would tell was Kurama. His mind winced at the thought of telling him.   
  
'How would he take it?' Hiei thought as he pushed past ogres that were rushing around in an organized frenzy, and into The Infant's office. The toddler didn't look up from his paperwork as Hiei got to the desk.  
  
"What do you want Hiei? You know I'm a very busy man..." Koenma said as Hiei glared down at him.  
  
"Che! Fine then, Infant, I'll make this simple." Hiei shot back as Koenma finally looked up from his desk.  
  
"Well?" Koenma said impatiently.  
  
"Who is Himura Kenshin? I want his papers, and I know you have them..." Hiei said as he crossed his arms. Koenma looked at Hiei in shock.   
  
"H-h-how do you know that name, Hiei? And what do you want them for?" Koenma said as he looked through his desk. The infant emerged with the papers, The kanji for Himura Kenshin was clearly written on there.   
  
"I just want the papers dammit." Hiei didn't say a thing afterwards. It was obvious that he was annoyed.  
  
"I can't. My father would be irate if he found out. I can't chance it." Koenma said, putting the papers on the desk.   
  
"Fine. I'll do it without your permission." Hiei said as the papers dissappeared off of the desk. Hiei paced back to a corner of the office, nearly vanishing from all eyes, reading the file.  
  
"Hiei, don't get angry with me. I shouldn't be telling you this, but..." Koenma said, dismissing any ogres that were in the office in haste.   
  
"I already know. I was Himura Kenshin, but what I want to know is why did you reincarnate me? " Hiei said, closing the file and placing it back on the desk. Koenma jumped back in surprise.   
  
"How do you know that Hiei?" Koenma countered as he nearly fell out of the chair. Hiei crossed his forearms in disgust.   
  
"I just do damnit. Now tell me why I was reincarnated Infant." Hiei shot back as the toddler got back into his seat. Koenma organized the file with the others, and set them aside. After he was done with this, he spoke to Hiei calmly,   
  
"Hiei, the reason we reincarnated Himura Kenshin into you is because we didn't have the Reikai Prison fully constructed and Himura wanted the worst punishment possible. At the time it was reincarnation. Himura wanted a life that was not as easy as the one he lived in... He wanted this because of all the people he killed. He wanted to atone. And we weren't about to send him to hell. We didn't want to even send Toguro into the Mekai. His soul was able to be saved. He didn't want it saved. Kenshin wanted his soul saved, so we did the reincarnation process." Koenma ended the long speech with a sigh. Hiei stood up and looked at Koenma.  
  
"You better be telling the truth for your sake, infant, I'm going back to the Makai with Kurama." he said as he left the building, nearly knocking over Hinageshi and Botan on his way out. They didn't seem to notice him as they entered the office with urgent news...  
  
Authors' note: This one is short I know, but hey, it's an update. ^^% have fun guessing what's going to happen next. ¤snickersnicker¤ 


	7. Prelude to a Coming Battle

Disclaimer: Yes another disclaimer, you know the drill. I don't own RK or YYH, Nobuhiro Watsuki and Yoshihiro Togashi own them. Although it would be a ton of fun to own them. XD  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Prelude to a Coming Battle  
  
Hiei appeared near the temple. He knew that Kurama was there. He could feel his Ki. He also felt Yuusuke's, Kuwabara's, Yukina's, and Genkai's Ki. It seemed as Genkai was training Yuusuke and Kuwabara in the temple while Yukina was out in the garden, probabily watering the plants. Kurama was more then likely watching Genkai train Yuusuke and the Fool.   
  
Hiei started towards the garden in hopes that he might be able to help Yukina with something. As he went around a corner, Hiei seen Kurama and Yukina talking. He paused and turned around, not wanting to inturrupt their convorsation. Before Hiei got around the corner, Yukina looked his way.   
  
"Oniisan! Come here!" she said with a wave in Hiei's direction. Hiei turned around and walked over to them. When he got there, he could see that they were marveling at something.   
  
"What are you looking at?" he said as Kurama half-opened his arms, revealing a lop-eared rabit. "Look Oniisan, Kurama-san helped me catch it in the garden while watering." Yukina said proudly. She was wearing a big smile. Hiei felt Kuwabara's Ki coming around the corner.  
  
  
  
"What's all the fuss about you guys? I'm trying to concentrate on my mental trainin', Oh! YUKINA-SAN!, What are you doing out here?!" he asked with more then a dumb expression. Hiei turned and looked at him.   
  
"She obviously lives here why don't you open your damned eyes you orange-haired moron." Hiei said as he turned back around. Kuwabara became furious.   
  
"HEY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! WHY'D YOU CALL ME A MORON?!" he said, waving his fist. Hiei didn't look back, but said, "Because you are."  
  
Kuwabara hit the roof. "ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! STAND BACK EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO SMASH YOU UP WORSE THEN ANY SMASHING THAT I'VE TAKEN FROM URAMESHI!" he said, waving his fists around more.   
  
Everyone stepped back, and Hiei turned around, bringing his katana and sheath into plain view. A golden tint was over his usual crimson eyes, and Kuwabara drew back upon seeing it. "Fine then, let's go." he said in what was almost a different voice, settling the sheath at his side. Kuwabara conjured up his Rei-ken and pointed it at Hiei.   
  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SHORTY!" he said as he lunged at Hiei. Hiei waited til the last moment, and moved to the side. Kuwabara held the rei ken up and then brought it down, almost on top of Hiei.  
  
"You're gonna hafta be faster then that if you even wanna stand a chance!" Kuwabara said triumphantly. Hiei only smirked and took one step back. Kuwabara's wide grin started to vanish as his rei ken stopped, being held back by something. Then he noticed that Hiei was holding his katana and sheath in such a manner that the rei ken solidly hit the end of the handle a few centimeters above Hiei's head.   
  
"Disrupt!" Hiei said as he thrusted his katana up and to the left, throwing off Kuwabara's balance. Within the blink of an eye Hiei sheathed his katana to where the blunt side was facing outwards, and stood in the Battojutsu stance.   
  
Kurama drew back upon seeing the stance. ¤The Battousai, Hiei doesn't know that stance, it has to be The Battousai. Kuwabara won't stand a chance if the sharp side of the katana is facing him!¤ he thought as Hiei quickly unsheathed his katana with the god-like speed that The Battousai was famous for, confirming Kurama's suspicions.   
  
"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu-Battoujutsu Sou-Ryu-sen!" Hiei shouted as the blunt side of the katana made a fierce blow to Kuwabara's side. Even with the blunt side, the katana still broke skin from the speed. Kuwabara didn't see the katana til it was implanted into his side.   
  
¤What the hell?!¤ he thought as Hiei removed the katana from his side and sheathed it, slowly wiping the blood from it using his thumb. Kuwabara stumbled back, holding his side. His rei ken disapeared as he winced. By then Yuusuke and Genkai were outside, watching what was going on.  
  
"Well, he needs more training if Hiei took him out in one blow..." the raven-haired boy proclaimed as Hiei looked his way, the golden tint was fading as he went. Genkai merely nodded at Yuusuke's statement. Kurama stood in amazement at what just took place.   
  
"He won't be able to walk for about an hour." Hiei said coldly. He looked back at Yukina, who had lost her wide grin from before. In it's place a look of utter amazement.   
  
"Gomen Yukina-san." Hiei said, turning his gaze to Kurama, who had already replaced his expression with that of a studious one.  
  
¤How did he know of that style? Why does he keep asking about The Battousai? What's going on? Should I ask him about it? Will he tell me if I ask?¤ Kurama was flooded with these kind of thoughts as Hiei said something to Kurama, but he was totally spaced out.   
  
"Kurama, are we still going to the Makai?" Hiei repeated again, this time, Kurama snapped out of the train of thought that he put himself in.   
  
"Oh! Yes Hiei, are you ready to go then?" Kurama said, a small grin on his face. Hiei noded, and turned around to walk away. Kurama gave the bunny to Yukina, and followed Hiei to the portal.  
  
Authors' note: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I'm evil and we all know it. On to the next one.   
  
-Rudy Blade- 


	8. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 8: Bad News  
  
"Hiei! Wait for us!!" Yuusuke's voice was quite clear, even in the fog Hiei could tell exactly where they were. He scowled and cursed under his breath. He didn't want them to go as well. He only wanted to be alone with Kurama. Hiei heard a sigh behind him as Kurama sagged his head from his normal posture.  
  
Ever since I did that to The Fool, Kurama hasn't said much. I wonder what is on his mind... His thought trailed off as he came to an abrupt stop. He only had a few seconds before The Fool and Yuusuke caught up, so he chose his words carefully. Kurama noticed that he had stopped and looked up at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Kurama, if you're wondering where I learned that move from, it's from my past life as Hitokiri Battousai/Himura Kenshin..." Hiei said, and then started walking at a brisk pace again, leaving Kurama in dead shock. Yuusuke and Kuwabara caught up with Kurama, and found him still in shock. Kuwabara shook Kurama a bit before he came back to reality.  
  
"Hey man, are you alright? You look sick er something." Kurama immediately switched his facial expression and began walking again, in hopes of catching up with Hiei,leaving Kuwabara wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Man, Hiei and Kurama have been actin' weird since they went to the Makai last and Hiei bumped his head. You have any idea Urameshi?" Kuwabara said as he rubbed his head. Yuusuke only shruged. He honestly didn't care. In his opnion, Hiei had lightened up considerably. Usually Yuusuke and Kurama were stuck breaking the two up from their fighting, and each time Hiei would have killed Kuwabara easily. This last time, Hiei restrained himself to the point where he even used the blunt side of the katana, which is very unusual. Yuusuke started to walk, and paused in midstep.  
  
"Hey! Is that the energy of that one dude that escaped from The Emergency Cells in Reikai Prison that Botan and the other chick was tellin' us about?" Kuwabara said as he looked behind him. His sixth sense tingled and a chill went down his spine. He could clearly see a very demon aura was followng them.  
  
"Hey Urameshi! Get the hell outta my way!" Hiei yelled, and as Yuusuke stepped aside, Hiei appeared in front of him. Kurama soon appeared out of the mist and frowned.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Yuusuke yelled as he flipped the bird to the mysterious aura. Red eyes glowed from the mist, followed by a shadow. Hiei's eyes narrowed to the usual death glare. The figure appeared in front of them. It looked like a mummy.  
  
"Where is Hitokiri Battousai? I know he was reincarnated as one of you four... Which one of you is he?" The voice from the mummy faded as a katana appeared.  
  
"Never thought I would hear your voice again, Mokoto Shishio." Hiei said, bringing his katana and sheath into full view. Everyone, but Hiei and this mummy figure, stepped back. Hiei took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Upon opening them, the golden tint was over his eyes, causing everyone to step back even further. The mysterious mummy smile widened.  
  
"It has been a long time Battousai. I want to settle this once and for all." Shishio said as he pulled his gloves on tighter. Hiei smirked and remembered what happened 129 years ago...  
  
"I have no quarrel with anyone else, so rest assured that they will live if you happen to die again Battousai.. so long as none of them attack me." Shishio continued, then he threw a katana towards Hiei. Hiei caught it.  
  
"This is something of yours from a long time ago." Shishio said. Upon opening it, he found that it was a "sakabato" (reverse-edged sword), and tossed it aside.  
  
"I am not the Rurouni, I'm a killer, so if you're going to give me a weapon, make it a killing one." Hiei said, glaring at Shishio.   
  
"So, you've given up on that 'I do not kill' idealistic nonsense now that you have a new body." Shishio said, smiling even bigger. Hiei narrowed his eyes even more.  
  
"No. You said that you wanted to see Hitokiri Battousai. Well, here I am." Hiei said, opening his Jagan. As he opened it, his demon aura rose, and his image started to change. After a few seconds, an older-aged samurai figure rose from where Hiei was standing. The figure had on black colored kendo pants and a dark blue kendo shirt. His hair was red, and loose except where he had it put into a ponytail. There was also a cross-shaped scar on the figures left cheek. Kurama was amazed that Hiei put forth this mental image of Hitokiri Battousai, and stepped back even further. Yuusuke and Kuwabara followed suit. Now the three were standing near some trees.  
  
"Why'd you move to here Kurama?" Kuwabara whispered to the kitsune.   
  
"Because both of those fighters are going to need the room, and if we are there, we will only get diced. Trust me Hitokiri Battousai is a very deadly man." Kurama said, watching everything that is happening carefully. Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"So you managed to escape from hell huh?" Shishio smirked. He knew the repsonse that he was going to get from Himura, even in his new body, his skill never diminished. Not a single bit. Battousai's amber eyes narrowed.  
  
"Obviously." Battousai said, confirming what Shishio already knew.  
  
"Enough talk, now you finally die Hitokiri Battousai." Shishio said as he thrusted his blade towards Battousai. Battousai shifted his head to the left, and watched the katana blade rush past himself. Battousai and Shishio's katana's made a ring through the forest as Shishio arced the katana towards Battousai, and met Battousai's katana.  
  
"I'm the one who is going to do the killing." Battousai said after the ring died down, and he slashed downwards. Shishio barely dodged as he spun around for another attack. Battousai jumped back a couple of feet, and ran towards Shishio with his blade parallel to the ground. Shishio had little time to react to the new attack, but he held out his gloved hand, and placed his Mugenjin on the back of his glove.  
  
"HITEN-MITSURUGI-RYUU-KU-Zu-RYU-SEN!" Battousai yelled at the same time as Shishio's, "GUREN KAINA!" A huge explosion took place. After the blast, Kurama could see Battousai standing up near a tree, and Shishio standing right where he was when the blast took place. Shishio had a few cuts on his arms, while Battousai had clear-as-day singe marks on his gi. The thing that stunned everyone was that there were burns on Battousai's skin. Kuwabara noticed them after a second.  
  
"Hey! Isn't Hiei a FIRE-demon?" He said to Yuusuke, who nodded.  
  
"Then why is he all burnt and shit?" He said to Yuusuke, who shrugged. Kuwabara facevaulted. Kurama looked closer at Hiei.  
  
"It is because he is using his Jagan to produce this other image of himself. The more he does it, the more volnerable he becomes to both fire and ice. This battle better end soon before Hiei is completely volnerable to fire and ice, and when that happens, it will be permanent." Kurama explained quickly to Kuwabara. Yuusuke chuckled.  
  
"So in stupid terms Kuwabara, Hiei is obtaining a HUMAN aura, rather then a DEMON aura." Yuusuke said, dodging a volley of punches from Kuwabara, who was furious. Kurama retrieved the sakabato, just in case Hiei needed it.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"I see you are still standing Battousai. I do admire your spirit. You are the only one to live through my Guren Kaina--not once, but twice. This time it will kill you for sure." Shishio said as he gripped his katana with both hands, and swung them across the ground, lighting a flame from the sword. Battousai only wiped the blood from his face, and sheathed the katana in Battousjutsu stance.   
  
"Sorry Shishio, but when I say that I will kill, you'll end up dead." Battousai said, narrowing his eyes. Shishio only smirked.  
  
The Ama-kakeru-ryu-no-hirameki. This is the only move that allows for the Battousai to unleash his true potential. Shishio thought as he prepared for the attack. When he was a Rurouni, he nearly killed Shishio with this attack, so Shishio stood, even more prepared then ever. Shishio attacked. Battousai easily read the quick thrust and countered with the Ama-kakeru-ryu-no-hirameki, which surpassed the god-like speed and even Shishio couldn't see the attack, but side-stepped. Then Shishio felt the pull from the vacum that the Ama-kakru-ryu-no-hirameki made when the first attack missed. He held up the mugenjin for a quick block...  
  
Success! Shishio not only blocked the attack, but broke the end off Battousai's katana. Shishio felt glee as he slid into a large oak tree. Battousai only stood.  
  
"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu, Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-no-Hirameki." Battousai said, glaring at Shishio, who only smiled.  
  
"Well Battousai, I am impressed, but your katana is broken, you have no chance of winning now. Die in peace!" Shishio said, pulling another glove on his bare hand. Battousai looked around, and seen Kurama with a katana sheath in his hands. Kurama nodded and threw the sakabato towards Battousai. Shishio started to rush with his hand out and the Mugenjin attached to the back of his hand. Battousai's mind flinched as he caught the sakabato. His amber eyes faded to a dark purple, and he remembered the oath.  
  
This one will never kill again, that this one will most certainly not."  
  
Battousai turned with his new weapon, and once again stood in Battojutsu stance. Then something happened at the back of his mind.  
  
Is this a regular Japanese katana? he thought as Shishio bacame in range. Battousai flipped the Sakabato and unsheathed it, realizing it was too late when the sharp side of the sakabato tore through Shisho's torso. Kurama watched carefully as Kenshin's image slowly faded into that of Hiei. Kurama watched closer as Hiei began to cry. Kurama narrowed his eyes, and widened them in shock.  
  
Hiei is crying, yet there are no tear gems, only tears. Should I approach him? Is he alright? Kurama though as Hiei stood, and swung the blood off of the katana. He turned towards Kurama, sheathing the katana, and revealed something that had not fadded.  
  
The cross-shaped scar on his left cheek is still there?! And his left eye is still a purplish color... why? Kurama thought as he started to walk towards Hiei, who still had tears comming down his cheeks, but not in the numorus amount as before. Before Kurama could realize it, he was hugging Hiei tightly.  
  
"I am very glad to see you like this Himura Kenshin, even though you didn't want to kill me, you used your natural survival instinct to live. I am very pleased Hitokiri Battousai, you killed me with your own weapon, the one that you swore your oath on. Even if you didn't die now, I shall wait for you in Hell, where we can duel again." Shishio's voice rang through the forest, followed by an evil laugh. Yuusuke and Kuwabara started to run after the spirit as it started to vanish into the fog, leaving Kurama and Hiei alone. Hiei stood, and began walking towards "The Market."  
  
"K'rama, let's make this quick. There is something that must be said when we get back to Ningenkai." Hiei said, watching Kurama get up and run to catch up.  
  
Authors' Note: once again, i appoligize for my lack of updating. i hope you have enjoyed this chapter. % the next one should be out of me a little bit sooner than this one was % thanks for your patience. -Rudy Blade-


	9. Dark Revelation

Chapter 9 Dark Revelation

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama said as he closed the door to the small apartment and turned on the lights.

"The scar isn't going away…" Hiei trailed off. Kurama crossed the room and pulled the sanjiyan into his arms.

"Do you know why?" Kurama said, hugging him gently.

"It's because I'm becoming Battousai. It's happened twice before, but I don't remember many of the details." Hiei said, pulling away from Kurama's embrace. "I need to go."

"Where will you go, Hiei?"

"I'm going to wander the Makai." Hiei was out of the window before Kurama could respond to his last words.

"I love you."

--

"KOENMA-SAMA!" George called out, running with a file in his hands. Koenma looked up from scattered contents of his cluttered desk and noticed the file said 'Orders' and bearing Enma's Seal. Koenma's office was a typhoon after Shishio was caught and now he was getting new orders. Koenma sighed. ''No rest for the gods." He thought of the cruel irony the saying meant. Koenma opened the orders and his eyes widened.

"GEORGE! GET THE TANTEI IN HERE NOW!" Koenma screamed. Koenma's office became a whirlwind of papers and oni as Botan rushed to Ningenkai.


End file.
